


Из ада не сбежишь

by svetlana_ste



Series: Команда Неполицейских детективов с ФБ-2016 [2]
Category: Nine Coaches Waiting - Mary Stewart
Genre: Detective, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Gen, Mystery, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlana_ste/pseuds/svetlana_ste
Summary: В старинном стихотворении девять карет увозят невинную девушку прямо в ад. Линда Мартин живет в ХХ веке, уцелела во Второй мировой, вышла победительницей в схватке с хитрыми и жестокими преступниками, но не избегла преисподней.
Series: Команда Неполицейских детективов с ФБ-2016 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091768





	Из ада не сбежишь

По мнению почти всех знакомых Белинды де Вальми, ее жизнь абсолютно прекрасна.

Белинда де Вальми — героиня. Совсем молоденькая, неопытная девушка, она догадалась о преступлении, которое замыслили богатые и влиятельные люди, вступила с ними в схватку и вышла победительницей.

Белинда де Вальми — счастливица. Ее, нищую гувернантку, полюбил и взял в жены молодой французский красавец-аристократ. Молодожены поселились в Бельвине — это совершенно чудесная винодельческая ферма в Провансе, личная собственность Рауля. Доходов от нее не хватает на шик и роскошь, но вполне достаточно для спокойной, безбедной жизни.

Впрочем, деньги — отнюдь не самое главное. Гораздо важнее то, что у несчастной сиротки появилась прекрасная семья: свекровь Элоиза, по-прежнему привлекательная дама, пусть и с некоторыми странностями, дядя Ипполит, обаятельный чудак-археолог, и юный кузен Филипп - он теперь живет в Бельвине вместе с Раулем и Белиндой, которые заменили ребенку погибших родителей. Если же, не дай Бог, с юным Филиппом что-нибудь случится, Рауль станет графом де Вальми и унаследует фамильное поместье…

Хорошее слово — «если». В нем слышится шелест шлейфа по натертому до блеска паркету, шорох снимаемых шелковых перчаток, шум апельсиновых деревьев за окном… Это прекрасное слово убило Белинду де Вальми еще до того, как она начала жить.

Правда ужасна и безнадежна: никакой Белинды де Вальми не существует. Есть Линда Мартин — самоуверенная дурочка. Девять карет однажды привезли ее в ад. На миг Линда поверила, что вырвалась, но теперь точно знает: ей предстоит оставаться в преисподней до самой смерти.

Не «ей» предстоит — мне предстоит. Но о таких вещах проще размышлять, когда думаешь о себе в третьем лице.

Почти каждую ночь мне снится мой с Филиппом побег — и нас всегда ловят. Иногда это происходит в хижине, иногда — на дороге, иногда где-то еще, но трагический финал неизбежен. Находят нас разные люди — порой даже Леон де Вальми, в реальной жизни до конца дней оставшийся прикованным к инвалидной коляске. Я смотрю в глаза своим пленителям и понимаю: через несколько минут мы с Филиппом умрем… Потом просыпаюсь и засыпаю снова, уже без сновидений.

Каждое утро за завтраком я вижу своего мужа — красавца Рауля. Вижу человека, который безуспешно искал нас с Филиппом, когда мы прятались в придорожных кустах, дрожа от ужаса. Хорошо, что у нас разные спальни: если бы, пробудившись от кошмарного сна, я увидела Рауля, то не сдержала бы страх.

Я прекрасно помню: когда все открылось, Рауль утверждал, будто начал розыски, стремясь спасти нас, а не убить. Сначала я поверила.

Но я помню глаза Рауля в тот страшный час. В них не было тревоги за любимую и кузена, а лишь злость охотника на непослушную дичь.

Незадолго до нашей свадьбы он робко спросил:

— Родная, ты ведь веришь, что я до последнего даже не подозревал о попытках убить Филиппа, а когда узнал, то возмутился и заявил, что не позволю этому свершиться?

— Конечно, верю, дорогой, — улыбнулась я.

Сейчас я уже не знаю, сказала ли правду или еще тогда что-то заподозрила, но успокаивала себя.

После свадьбы черные мысли больше не покидают меня. Не понимаю, почему так произошло, ведь мой муж очень нежен со мной и дружелюбен с Филиппом. Но я знаю, что нет никаких доказательств невиновности Рауля — и Ипполита, если уж на то пошло, — только слова истинных преступников. Однако хороший шахматист вполне способен пожертвовать ферзем и проходной пешкой, чтобы свести к ничьей проигранную партию…

Я думаю об этом постоянно. Раз за разом вспоминаю все, что видела и слышала, — и теперь уже не знаю, что происходило на самом деле, а что я позже придумала. Рауль, Ипполит — кто они? Хитрые преступники или невинные жертвы коварных замыслов? Действительно ли Рауль влюбился в меня с первого взгляда — или притворялся, чтобы отвлечь от Филиппа и грозящих ему опасностей? Я не знаю, не знаю, не знаю! От этого незнания часто болит голова….

От полного безумия меня спас месье Флоримон. Его, как ни странно, впечатлило платье, которое я сшила себе на бал, и он предложил мне придумывать фасоны нарядов для его модного Дома.

Мне нравится эта работа и сама по себе, и потому, что она отвлекает от черных мыслей. Я стараюсь.

Месье Флоримон зовет меня в Париж — пообщаться с моими новыми коллегами, — но я отказываюсь. Я боюсь оставлять Филиппа. Взять его с собой в Париж нельзя: там, в вихре новых знакомств и впечатлений, я не смогу присматривать за кузеном должным образом.

Я понимаю, что в прошлом мое присутствие рядом с мальчиком не останавливало злоумышленников. Не остановит и теперь, если они вновь решатся. Я ведь не могу находиться с Филиппом все время! Но я надеюсь, что преступников остановит то, что я спасала ребенка от верной смерти не раз и не два. Это ведь похоже на волю рока, правда? Глупость, если задуматься, но я в нее верю.

Я гуляю по окрестностям, любуясь красотами Прованса, блистаю на нечастых, но прекрасных балах, наношу светские визиты, посещаю воскресные службы в местном католическом соборе, участвую в благотворительных мероприятиях, улыбаюсь Раулю и занимаюсь с ним любовью, шью платья, болтаю с Филиппом — и все время думаю об одном и том же. Все время.

В полицию пойти не могу: у меня нет ни одной улики. Кроме того, я не имею права подвергать сомнению честность уважаемых в округе людей.

На психоаналитика мне хватило бы денег, но я заранее знаю, что он сочтет мои страхи и подозрения следствием пережитого потрясения и станет лечить от них. А я не имею права перестать бояться и подозревать, иначе не смогу защитить Филиппа.

Рауль часто заговаривает со мной о детях, но я с улыбкой отвечаю, что пока не готова к такой ответственности. Это почти правда: я не смогу разорваться между родным ребенком и Филиппом, так что дождусь его совершеннолетия, а лишь потом рожу.

Когда юный граф де Вальми официально вступит в права наследования, мне станет легче. Наверное. Я очень на это надеюсь. А пока остается лишь ждать и не терять бдительность, даже когда хочется расслабиться.

Иногда я боюсь, что никогда не перестану тревожиться за Филиппа — никогда, до самой своей смерти. Но это слишком страшно. Поэтому я утешаю себя тем, что мой персональный ад закончится с совершеннолетием кузена. Девять лет — это совсем немного, правда?


End file.
